In Punk We Trust
by vampqueen440
Summary: This is a present for a friend. I hope you enjoy it.


_In Punk We Trust: This story is for slaygirl190 for giving us her stories of love between Phil 'CM Punk and John Cena. I don't own anything to do with the WWE but I wish I did. Well not outright own but it would be great to one amazing night with Phil. Again I don't own the characters just the plot._

_General POV:_

_Everything was right with WWE, Phil and John were married now for almost two years, Randy has finally stopped getting "sick" when John would kiss Phil in public. The reporters and dirt sheets really couldn't care how perfect John and Phil's life was. Phil was champ now for over a year, John got an award for his dedication to the Make a Wish Foundation; everything was perfect. Well it will be even better._

_Phil's POV:_

_I am home and bored out of my mind, I hate being injured and hate being away from John. I'm left with all my thoughts about stuff I need to talk to John about, something I want. Scott and Amy have come to visit me but they can only stay for a bit same being for my sisters. I grabbed my phone and dialed John I know what I want and it's time to tell John. I dialed the number and got John's voice mail._

"_**Hey you reach John Cena, I'm either in the ring, at a meeting, or at a fundraiser please leave message and I'll call back as soon as I can." [BEEP]**_

"_**Hey, babe it's me, give me a call I need to talk to you, it's important…I love you"**__ I pushed end and put the phone back in my pocket and grabbed the remote. I flipped on the tv and scrolled till I came to my DVR section of The Walking Dead and pushed play. I sat there for three hours, I really didn't realize it till my stomach growled letting me know I was starving. I grabbed my phone and dialed Wow Bao's and ordered the whole wheat edamame bao and all vegetable bowl. I hung up and tossed my phone on the couch beside me and went back to watching the show, I was engrossed in the action when heard the door buzzer. I grabbed my crutch and hobbled over to the intercom._

"_**Delivery for Cena" **_

"_**Yeah, that's me come on up" **__I hit the button to unlock the downstairs door and waited for the knock on the door. The kid knocked once and I opened the door, __**"Come in; drop it on the table, how much was it?" **__The kid stared at me then slowly made it over to the table and placed my dinner on the table. He walked up to me, __**"its 10.50" **__I pulled out a twenty and handed it to him, __**"Kid, here you go and keep the change."**__ The kid pocketed the money and smiled heading to the door he turned around, __**"Hey aren't you CM Punk?" "Yeah, kid I am." **__I said smirking. __**"Cool, so what's up with you using Cena's name?" **__The kid asked hesitantly. I held up my left hand and flashed my platinum ring, __**"I married him, kid"**__ I said smirking again at him. __**"Cool."**__ The kid said running out of the apartment my laughter echoing as I shut the door. I hobbled over to the table and sat down; digging into the food I quickly got full. I hobbled back over to the couch and sat down just in time for my phone to ring. 'My Time is Now' playing letting me know John was calling. __**"Hey babe" "Phil, baby are you okay?" "I'm fine, just bored and missing you." "I miss you too." "Where are you now John?" "I'm actually on my way home, told Paul I was missing you and wasn't concentrating on my matches so he gave me a few days off." "Great, I get to have you to myself for a few days I think I can handle that." "What was it you wanted to talk about Phil?" **__I froze should I tell him now or wait till he gets home. The hesitation caused John to say my name a few times till I answered. __**"Phil, Phil!" "Yeah, sorry babe lost in my thoughts I want to discuss something with you when you get here." "I'll be home tomorrow morning then we will talk Phil."**__ John sounded irritated. __**"Bye, I love you" "Bye, love you too Phil" **__The phone went dead signaling he hung up. I shut the tv off and lay down on the couch falling asleep dreaming of John._

_**Next day:**_

_John's POV:_

_The bus pulled up in front of my apartment and I exited; heading straight up, I unlocked my door and walked in quietly as the sight before me took my breath away. Phil was asleep hanging half off the couch, lips parted he was so adorable. I made my way over to him, scooping him up bridal style I was half way to our room when he woke up, __**"John" "Go back to sleep babe it's me"**__ Phil let out a sigh as I placed him in our bed, I quickly undressed and crawled into bed snuggling him. I fell asleep with a smile on my face._

_Punk's POV: _

_I woke up in bed thinking how I got there; I looked over and was met with a set of blue eyes and a smile complete with dimples. __**"How long have you been up?" "Just an hour Phil, I love watching you sleep." "I don't get enough chances so I take what I can get" **__John said leaning into me and kissing me, I parted my lips and he slipped his tongue in tasting my mouth. I let out a moan as I slipped back down into his embrace, __**"God, I've missed you Phil" "I've missed you too" **__I said running my hands down his muscled back. We made love for what seemed like forever taking it slow. We continued our reunion in the shower afterwards we dressed and sat in the living room. We had been sitting in silence for a few minutes till I got up the nerve to voice what's been plaguing my mind. __**"John, I don't want to be champ anymore." "What!" "Listen, John I'm tired, I got hurt because I just don't want to do this now I want to do something else." "Phil, you want to…" "Retire, someday yes but now no"**__ Relief flooded John's face. __**"Remember when we talked about the future before we got engaged and I mentioned the "or something" **__John looked perplexed then his face lit up with understanding. __**"You…want…to start" "A family, yes I want a baby someone with your dimples and disposition that looks a little like me. **__I said smiling at John. __**"I wanted to talk things over with you first before talking to Paul, I want to lose to Dwayne so that WM29 you could face him and get the win and the title, I've already talked to Dwayne he said that he would be up for a short return and I get to end the streak for Mark I already talked to him too."**__ John looked angry which made my smile falter, __**"You talked to Dwayne and Mark before me!" **__John got up and started pacing, __**"Now it makes sense, Randy has been acting weird asking me questions about being champ again." "I don't understand John I haven't spoken to Randy about this how does he know?" "Dwayne, he and Randy are friends because of the whole 3**__**rd**__** generation thing." **__I shrugged my shoulders, __**"Okay, can we get back to topic, I am asking if you want to have a baby John?" **__John looked at me with the cheesiest smile, __**"Hell yes I want children, I want at least 2 one of each two of each I really don't care as long as they are happy and healthy." **__He said as he scooped me up and spun around getting me to roar with laughter at his goofiness. __**"Glad to hear that, in the first drawer in the kitchen John there is business cards call the number and set up the appointment."**__ He sat me gently on the couch and pinched his brow together, __**"How long have you been thinking about this?" "Since the day we got married, it has been on my mind but I only started looking into things for a few months, I even found someone who will be the surrogate, her name is Melissa she is 25 years old, single works for Grubbers has green eyes and dark hair like me and doesn't do drugs or drink." **__John just shook his head as he went and retrieved the business card, looking at the pursed his lips. __**"Is this a clinic?" "It is a fertility clinic, you need to make an appointment to screened before the actual procedure; Melissa has been taking medication to increase egg production to ensure we have a chance." "Screened?" "They take a sample of your junk and check how many swimmers you got." **__I said smirking at John's blush. He grabbed his phone, dialed and made the appointment for this afternoon._

_John's POV:_

_Phil and I were currently sitting in the clinic waiting for my turn I filled out all the necessary paperwork and I called Paul and told him what was going on. He didn't like it at first but Stephanie being the cooler of the two congratulated us and told us that she would get the ball running with Dwayne and Mark. My name was called I stood up and Phil followed slowly behind. We entered an exam room, Phil sit and propped his leg on the other chair as I sat on the table. The nurse drew blood and took my vitals and handed me a cup and set me off to the bathroom, my face was pink as I heard Phil's laughter when she mentioned porn was in the room to help things along. I blushed even harder when Phil yelled out just think of Puerto Rico, which got a smile from the nurse much to my embarrassment. Twenty minutes later I was back in the room waiting for the doctor to arrive. It was another twenty minutes till we heard a knock and an older looking gentleman poked his head in, __**Mr. Cena, I am Doctor Stevenson"**__ I shook his hand as did Phil, the doctor sat down and opened the folder. He read over the file, __**"Mr. Cena you have an excellent sperm count it registers at the 2 million mark so we see no reason why you couldn't father children." **__I had a big smile on my face as did Phil, __**"I always knew you would be 'Super Cena'" **__he laughed when I just turned pink again, I never have blushed so much in my life. __**"I you could come back on Friday to give a bigger sample then we can proceed, I need you to refrain from sexual intercourse till after we obtain the sample." **__The doctor gave me some reading materials and the appointment card for Friday. We left and headed someplace to eat before heading home._

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX**_

_2 months later_

_Punk's POV:_

_I am overwhelmed the greatest news I just received Melissa is pregnant, I'm going to be a daddy. I rushed out of catering and ran right into Randy, __**"Shit, Philip watch where the hell you are going" "Randal, so sorry." "Have you seen John?" "He's in his locker room, what's got you so excited." "I just got the call, Melissa's pregnant me and John are going to daddies!" "That's great, hey I got to head my match is next, we should celebrate tonight with the guys." "Yeah, meet you at Milligan's. " "Why there?" "Randal they serve Pepsi." **__I smirked as I ran the rest of the way to John's locker room, swinging the door open I rushed inside. __**"John" "In the shower" **__I sat down and waited till John appeared a few minutes later. He walked around the corner dressed in a baby blue button down shirt and black jeans that hung low on his hips and showed off his ample backside, I took a good look and sighed. __**"See something you like?" "Uhuh" **__It was the only thing that popped into my head till my brain caught up. __**"John, we're pregnant!"**__ I blurted out. John stared at me is face read like an open book and the next thing I know I'm being swung around the room with John yelling __**"Gonna be a daddy." **__He put me down and I smirked, __**"Correction, I'm the daddy you mister are the dad." "Okay, okay we need tell everyone and celebrate." "Way ahead of you, I sort of collided with Randy and blurted it out to him." "Okay what about the rest of the guys?" "While I waited for you I managed to send a mass text to everyone they are waiting for us at Milligan's." **__I said making my way over to the door; it was still a bit awkward walking my knee still wasn't where it needed to be. We left the arena and made our way to Milligan's, walking in we found our friends sitting at a table with drinks in hand chatting with each other. The guys consisted of Randy, Kofi, Ted, Cody, Dwayne, Chris and Mike. I went over to the table and took a seat while John went to grab a beer and a Pepsi for me. __**"So, why are we all here?" **__Mike asked. __**"I'll tell you once John gets back." **__I said while glancing at Randy who just smirked because he already knew, Cody saw the exchange _**"**_**You already know Randy." "Yeah, and it's not my place to say."**__ Randy said giving Cody one of the classic viper stares. John was making his way back and took the seat next to me passing the Pepsi to me. John took a swig and placed his beer on the table, __**"Okay, guys we all know that Dwayne is going be champ and that I'll face him at WM29, what you don't know is the reasons behind Phil and I's reasons." **__Everyone at the table had quieted down to listen as John spoke. __**"Phil and I have agreed to start a family; he's tired and wants a break from being champ."**__ Everyone minus Randy had shock written on their faces. Mike was the first to speak, __**"So you're what going to adopt or something?" "We found a woman her name is Melissa and I got the call this afternoon that's she's indeed pregnant and in 8 months we will have a little boy or girl." "You guys used a surrogate?" "Yeah, Dwayne" "Whose junk did you use?" "Cody that's personal" **__John and I just chuckled. __**"We used John's junk, I'm the daddy he's the dad."**__ John blushed because we just confirmed that he tops and that I'm the bottom. Everyone is watching me and John who is still blushing as I roll my eyes not giving two fucks that they know. _

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX**_

_**Time change:**_

_**Roughly 8 months later:**_

_John and Phil's POV:_

_We were heading to the hospital, Melissa's water broke and she was heading to the hospital. We arrived and went straight up to maternity; we had agreed that John since technically he was the father he would be in the delivery to cut the cord. We had also found out around the 5 month mark that we were having a girl, so we decorated the nursery in Pale Pink, Lilac and Mint Green. I sat in the waiting room as John was pulled into the delivery, several hours had passed and I was joined by Randy, Kofi and Chris. I was pacing, I was nervous my thoughts all scrambled up. I thought was I going to be a good daddy and not screw this up and scar my child; I guess my face reflected my thoughts Randy grabbed me. __**"Phil, you are going to be great at this, trust me I was so nervous when Alana was born I wore out my shoes from all the pacing." **__I chuckled at the image. __**"Hey, I have the most kids between the bunch and I was nervous at each time, I mean with Fozzy and the WWE I really was stressed but I survived and I don't regret ever becoming a father, when they look at you with so much love in their eyes you'll be hooked." "Yea, man don't sweat it we got your back and you have John." **__I smiled at my friends knowing that they were right, John walked into the room holding a bundle in a pink blanket. He walked over and handed her to me; I gently cradled her in my arms and looked down a smile on my face. She was beautiful and perfect the guys crowded around and peered over my arm, __**"What's her name?"**__ John walked up and stood behind me, __**"Arianna Victoria Cena" **__John and I spoke together. _

_**The End**_


End file.
